


Petal

by DahliaVanDare



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story.<br/>----<br/>Petal has been kept in the Vault until her body is mature enough for breeding, but when Immortan Joe comes for her first time, it won't be what he expected.<br/>----<br/>This work is consistent with all my other Mad Max fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petal

Petal the Fair did not start bleeding until she was almost six thousand days. That was late for a wife in the Vault, living soft and being well fed. She ate, but she was skinny, taught muscle under her wrappings even though like the other wives she never left the confined space. Miss Giddy tried to cover her in a way to emphasize her slim shape and draw attention away from the small bulges of muscle on her biceps and calves. If she heard the noises Petal made in her cell, she never mentioned. Sounds of exertion, sounds of the exercises she had learned from her initiatemother before she was taken. Nor did Miss Giddy comment that Petal chose to take to her room only solid, heavy books, regardless of subject, and seemed never to have absorbed much of their information. Petal had sat through the lessons on what to do for a man, the mechanics of being a breeder, but she did not stay with the other wives afterward and listen to their advice on how to get through it. Once when she had had a fever, Miss Giddy had taken advantage of the opportunity to give the usually heedless girl advice. "Let the other Wives get to know you. You'll appreciate their support once you've got a little Joe in your belly."

"He'll have to kill me first," Petal said, more than fever shining in her eyes. Miss Giddy never mentioned that conversation again either.

\----

After her first blood had passed, Petal was made ready for Joe. She was bathed and her hair was styled such that she could lay her head flat when she was on her back on the bed. She was left naked in the room to wait alone for Joe.

He liked to pretend he was kind. He came to the Wives freshly bathed, as if they cared. He entered the room wearing only a light bathrobe and a single gun belt. He quickly removed the gun and put it on a high shelf carved in to the stone well above any Wife's head. Then he approached Petal where she sat on the bed. She scooted away from him in obvious fear, scooted and fell right off the far side of the bed.

He laughed, "My demure little Bride, a Petal, ready to be plucked."

He could hear her shifting on the floor out of sight. In no rush he removed his robe and hung it with care. Joe knew there was no where for her to go.

All of a sudden, the girl bounded up from the floor and dashed across the room, leaping to reach in to the nook and grab out his gun. She turned and trained it on him, Joe's own implied threat to breed or else turned into an explicit danger to his limb and life. She could see the shock on his face, when had he ever been defied, threatened, it was inconceivable.

"The door, go on!" She said.

He shuffled over and opened it, his disgusting nakedness no longer making him powerful. She kept the gun trained on him.

"Walk!"

They came out to the main room of the Vault where the other wives sat despondent. They were surprised to see Joe emerge so soon, the more so when Petal came out behind him with his gun.

"Oh what are you doing child?" Miss Giddy asked, no longer able to ignore Petal's unusual behavior.

"I need clothes."

Another wife jumped at Petal's words, grabbed the nearest piece of linen and wrapped the wide rectangle around her, tying it at the shoulder.

"Grab your keepsakes; we're leaving."

Petal never took her eyes off the man while the others scurried around, fishing treasures out of hiding places. She would bring nothing from here.

The other wives were ready quickly, and regathered behind her, still quaking before the disgusting excuse for a human who had hurt them. They knew defiance could be deadly. "We go out," Petal said, gesturing him toward the Vault door. The other women followed her.

The Vault was never locked with Joe inside. He pushed and the heavy metal disc swung smoothly on its hinges. He stepped in to the hallway and turned to ask Petal where they were going. Before they had to hear his unctuous voice, she said "Take us to the cars."

As soon as Petal set foot in the hallway, Joe signaled someone behind her. Petal whirled to see a War Boy there, closing the others in to the Vault. She dashed back to stop it, but only got her forearm in before the heavy door swung closed, barely impeded by her trapped limb. There had been a wet snap as it was crushed, but Petal couldn't feel anything.

Joe swaggered back over to her with a sneer "Oh little Petal, so-" BANG

The shot entered his chest lower than she'd intended.

"My name is Furiosa." The sentence had started as a vehement shout, but by the end it was close to a whisper. She started to crumble to the floor, but her still trapped arm held her partially upright. As he rushed past her to help Joe, she thought she heard the War Boy whisper "Witnessed" as he passed her, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

\----

Furiosa next briefly woke at the Organic Mechanic, a Medical Boy seeing to her while the Organic himself and the rest of his Boys worked on Immortan Joe.

From snippets whenever she woke, Furiosa gathered her shot had damaged his lung. She also learned the Boy had been unable to save her hand. She also found out, when she woke tied down to the cot everywhere but head and partial arm, that Joe had not commanded her saved, they had just assumed, and once he had awoken to find her in Medical with him he had screamed she would kill him in his sleep, tear out his organs and rip off his schlanger. The Medical Boy who hurried to offer this explanation when she first woke and struggled against the bonds seemed to be trying for a comforting tone, but he couldn't hide that he was ... impressed.

When Joe was sufficiently recovered to speak above a whisper for a few sentences running, he gave his command of her fate. He told her she'd live amongst the War Boys. From his tone she knew he intended this to be a horror. He confirmed it with his next sentence. "Soon you'll be begging me to take you back in to the Vault. I might consider it, if you're still fit for breeding after what they do to you." And he laughed as she was lead away.

\----

She had known very little about the Boys from up in the Vault, but it appeared Joe had been just as ignorant of their values. None laid a hand on her in the way Joe had intended, to hurt and degrade and exalt in her subjugation. The War Boys had heard that she had shot Immortan Joe, that she had done it with her arm trapped and without chroming herself to get through, and they had heard he had kept her tied down in Medical, even though they knew the Organic released anyone soon as they were healed enough to move. They knew she was a shine warrior, and accepted her in to their ranks, taught her the things a War Boy needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now  
> http://dahliavandare.tumblr.com/


End file.
